We're stuck together Get over it
by I-love-red-head-ninjas
Summary: June Hatake never asked for Espada to join in as Soul Reapers. She never asked to be the 'jailer' of one either. And she sure as hell never asked for Grimmjow! Okay, maybe she is enjoying it...just a little!


I-Love-Red-Head-Ninjas: Hey, I'm back, and with a Bleach Story! Sorry, this isn't the Ishida one I promised, I cant really think of anything worth posting for him yet, but then this popped in my head. It's a Grimmjow one. This is after the winter war, and we go into the life of June Hatake. I am so uncreative with names, so I borrowed Kakashi's last name XD. Well, I'll try not to make her a Mary Sue. I know that the last story I wrote had multitiudes of them. Plus, that story was rushed as hell and I was running on metaphoric creativity fumes.

June: Kitten, get your ass out here and do the Disclaimer.

Grimmjow: Fuck no! –Growls-

ILRHN:…there will be milk and ice cream in it for you.

Grimmjow: Fuck. I-Love-Red-Head ninjas doesn't own shit, but her new laptop, her i-pod, and June. Bleach is Tite Kubo's.

ILRHN: Oh, and there will be no OC poll in this story, sorries!

!

June's POV

Hey, er, I'm June Hatake. I guess I should tell you about myself, because you obviously cant see me, and, well, I hope you don't stalk me enough to know my occupation and back-story.

Well, like I said, I'm June Hatake. I look around twenty one, but I'm really about ninety years old. Well, it's been ninety years since I died anyway. I'm not tall by any means, Soi Fon is an inch taller than me. And let me tell you, that woman is short. Anyway, I have messy and choppy black hair that goes to my shoulders in choppy layers that stick out everywhere, which is why I wear a headband that at least tames it a bit. My skin is pretty pale and I have green eyes.

Hmm…I'm not a very social person, I'm quiet, accept when I'm mad, and I get mad alot. But, I don't, like, hate anyone. Really, I think Zarakai-sama is actually pretty cool, see. A lot of people don't like him but I have no problem with the guy. Anyway, in case you haven't guessed, I'm a soul reaper. I'm the new lieutenant of squad nine with my best friend as my capitan, Shuuhei Hisagi.

My Zanpak-to is BB, or Beyond Birthday. **(A/N: I love Death Note, and I love Beyond Birthday, and I was wondering to myself 'What would it be like to have THIS crazy dude as a Zanpak-to. Forgive me XD.) **He is pale with black hair and red eyes, and he can see a person's name and when they will die, and passed that ability on to me. He wears blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that sometimes slips off his shoulder, and he has an odd obsession with blood. And some guy named Lawliet, but I kind of just ignore the rambling. His released form is two pop-out blades on my wrists, and a hooked blade on a chain. But, Shuuhei is the only one who knows what they look like, because he's the only one whose pushed me to the point where I needed to use them.

"WHAT!? NO!" I heard Shuuhei's voice shout. Uh-oh. Shuuhei only got visibly pissed off when _I_ did something wrong.

I darted into his office, hands up in surrender.

"Ichigo did it!" was my automatic defense.

"…what?" Shuuhei asked. There was Ichigo, the capitan General, and some tall blue haired guy standing in his office.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, nothing. I thought you found out about-" I started.

"What?" Shuuhei growled.

"Oh, nothing. What's that BB? Why of course we can go make Kenpachi-sama bleed! Gottagobye!" I said, attempting to flash step out of the door.

"Ah, this is my Vice Capitan June Hatake. She will be your jailer, Parole Officer, and best friend." Shuuhei smirked.

"What?" I asked, totally confused.

"This is Grimmjow Jeggerjack, Espada-turned-soul reaper, and your new ward." Shuuhei smirked.

"Hey weren't you just yelling about NOT having him?" Ichigo asked Shuuhei, while Jeggerjack-san was apparently sizing me up.

"I guess this idiot is the one who put the 'kick me' sign on my back. This is a suitable punishment." Shuuhei said simply, ignoring my existence, and taking out handcuffs with a six foot chain.

"Oh, hell no." Jeggerjack-san and I said at the same time.

"You hand cuff me to that man and I am going to take Byakuya-sama's offer of becoming his third seat." I stated seriously. I ignored BB's cackling in my head.

"Right." Shuuhei said, grabbing my wrist and putting a cuff around it. Before anyone could react, I was hand cuffed to an Espada.

"I have things to do today, you cant expect me to bring HIM to the Woman's Association! Yachiru-sama will KILL ME." I said in a calm voice that only had a hint of murderous intent in it.

"There's a Woman's Association? Nel will have a field day with that." Jeggerjack-san laughed harshly. I grabbed about four feet of the chain and yanked. He glared and growled at me.

"Quiet you, if you're my ward then I pretty much own you, and you don't have permission to speak." I growled. Ichigo found this hilarious. As did the Capitan General, apparently. He was grinning like a kid in a candy store. I knew he had it in for me.

"Go about your business." Shuuhei smirked, sitting back down behind his desk, looking much happier with his life.

"You'll pay for this, Hisagi. Lock your doors and windows. Oh, wait, that wont help you, we live in the same barracks." I said, smiling sweetly. I yanked Grimmjow out the door and completely ignored his complaining.

"AHHHH!!!" Orihime shrieked when we walked by, diving behind Sado-san.

"Orihime? Is something the matter?" I asked, getting worried. Orihime was a good friend, and an even better person. So, why was she so scared.

"Heh, hey Princess." Grimmjow smirked. My eyes widened. Aw, hell.

I used the chain to my advantage and yanked Grimmjow down to my level, and back-handed his head.

"Don't scare Orihime-san you baka! Apologize!" I growled.

"Why are you always beating on me, woman!?" He snarled, picking me up by the front of my uniform.

"Make them bleed, Beyond Birthday." I growled, my spiritual pressure spiking and making some other soul reapers cringe.

I grabbed his hair and put one of my wrist blades to his neck.

"Drop the girl, or this is gonna get messy!" Beyond sniggered, appearing from behind me. He was, as usual, eating strawberry jam and laughing insanely while covered in blood.

Grimmjow's eyes darted between my face and Beyond.

"Ah! It's okay June-chan! I was just startled!" Orihime said, waving her hands around. My eyes shifted to her, and the blade popped back in to it's metal sheath. "Really! Grimmjow-san saved me from two evil girls! Ooh they were mean, and they were REALLY weird! As in, worse than YOU weird!" Orihime said. I rose an eyebrow.

"Hn. Put me down." I ordered. Yes, because having a small girl a foot and a half shorter than you is very intimidating.

"C'mon! Kill him!" Beyond whined. Grimmjow dropped me and I swiftly kicked him where no man wants to be kicked, and left him as a groaning, swearing, pile of espada on the ground.

"BB." Was all I said, rolling my eyes as the psychopath murder returned to my head, whining about how he didn't get to see any blood.

"Look, I have to go, see you guys…whenever I don't have an idiot chained to me." I said, giving a small smile to the rag-tag group of heroes from the world of the living. I grabbed the back of Grimmjow's uniform, yes, he was in a soul reaper uniform, and started dragging him along.

This is going to be a very long day.

Okay, this guy complains more than a child. Honestly. He was bitching all through out paper work, making dumb comments during my training, and he called Yoruichi fat to her face while Soifon was within hearing distance. Does HE HAVE A DEATH WISH!? I had to apologize on his behalf, and hit him to pacify Soifon.

Don't even get me started on the reactions of the other women when we came in, chained together.

"Take it up with Shuuhei. All you need to know is that I give you permission to hit him if he speaks out of turn." I grumbled, shoving him down in the seat next to mine before sitting down myself.

"This is fucking gay. You woman get your own little group? Whaddya do, make calenders of the guys?" Grimmjow sniggered. I smacked him over the head, though I had to stand up to do it properly.

"Think of this as…one of Aizen's meeting. Speak out of turn, and you get whacked." I growled. He glared at me and glared right back. He nodded mutely and I smirked and patted his head. "Good kitten."

He bared his impressively sharp teeth at me, and Yachiru promptly offered him milk and cookies.

"At least someone's fucking nice around here." Grimmjow smirked, looking straight at me, before taking a chomp out of a cookie.

"I'll be nicer when you're smarter." I said, crossing my arms.

Yachiru went on with the meeting, and Grimmjow became a hit with the ladies because he came up with a plan to get a picture of Byakuya-san. I fell asleep around that time.

Do you know HOW embarrassing it is to wake up being carried by a laughing arrancar, being led by a five year old who doesn't even know how to get back to her own house? It's pretty effing embarrassing, especially when Rangiku is cooing about 'How cute we look together', and taking pictures.

"Yachiru has a bed time." I said, glaring at Rangiku, knowing that her bed time has already flown by. Rangiku sweat dropped as I rolled, yes rolled, out of Grimmjow's hold, picked up Yachiru who was half asleep, and started walking in the other direction.

I let my reiatsu flare, and took a big breath before shouting at the top of my lungs.

"YO KENPACHI!" Hey, it had to be done.

Kenpachi was here in minutes, glaring down Grimmjow, and then grinned at me.

"Thanks kid. Been looking for the brat all night." He said, taking Yachiru.

"I was asleep and Rangiku is an idiot. Sorry if you got worried." I said, smiling. He just patted my head and left.

I turned to Rangiku.

"And you, old lady, have paper work to do." I said, putting my hands on my hips. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"But I was gonna go to the bar with the guys-" She started.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, I have the authority to ground you, I hope you know that." I stated emotionlessly. She winced.

"Fine, fine, _mom_." She huffed, saluting me. I just smirked and waved, silently telling her to go do her work. She flash-stepped away, and I looked around.

"Leave it to Yachiru to think the candy shop is the barracks." I said, rolling my eyes and running a hand through my hair.

Wait a second.

Grimmjow started sniggering, and I glared at him.

"Give it." I ordered. Bastard took my head band. I probably looked like that guy BB obsesses about now!

"No."

"Give it."

"No."

"Give it!"

"No!"

This continued for a good twenty minutes, until I just ripped part of my sleeve off and used it as a head band and started walking, dragging Grimmjow with me.

"This is so embarrassing." I muttered, wrist out, sitting on the closed toilet in my bathroom, my head in my other hand. He insisted on a shower.

"It wouldn't be so embarrassing for ya if ya'd just shut up." Was Grimmjow's reply. I just grumbled under my breath and kept my eyes sealed shut. "Oi, chick, you a Virgin?" He asked randomly.

WHAT. THE. FUCK!?

"What the hell kind of question is that!? That is NONE of your business!" I shrieked, covering my face with my hands. How does this ass know how to push all of my buttons!? Shuuhei cant even get this much of a reaction out of me!

"It's a simple question." He sniggered, and the shower stopped.

"It's still none of your business." I grumbled.

I heard him step out.

"Well, are ya?" He asked.

"Yes, and why do you need to know?" I snapped.

"Damn, nevermind, I cant fuck ya." He grumbled.

"WHAT!?" I shrieked, jumping up and looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Hey, yer a Virgin, and you'd get clingy if I fucked ya s-"

He was stopped short when I punched him right in the jaw, sending him, and eventually me, flying through the wall.

I landed straddling his chest, punching him in the face repeatedly.

Soon, other squad nine members came out to restrain me, and Shuuhei un-cuffed us. Grimmjow smirked at me through a bloody nose and blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Heh, knew ya wanted me." He sniggered.

I screeched and kicked him between the legs while Shuuhei growled and picked the towel-clad arrancar up by his neck.

Well, I caught hell for this over the past week, but so did Grimmjow once I reluctantly spilled to Rukia what happened. That along with the general dislike for apparently shoving his hand through her stomach resulted in two very pissed off Nobles. See, she told Byakuya, and I get along pretty well with the guy, and he kind of asked for Grimmjow's execution. I was actually the one who protested, my exact words were "Why the fuck are you all getting worked up about a perverted Neko? It's his problem if he's got the hot's for me, and a few dumb-ass comments don't equal out to death. Drop it, you wrinkly old idiots."

I really just couldn't stand seeing his time, that hovered over his head like it was written in blood, go down so drastically. I almost did a happy dance when it went back to saying he had about five hundred years left.

And I left the meeting room, dragging Grimmjow with my by the ear.

"Hey, what the hell are ya doin'!?" Grimmjow exclaimed once we were out.

"Saving your idiotic ass. You're still my ward, Kitten, it's my job to make sure you don't get killed while you're under survailence. Don't worry, one more week and then you go to Kenpachi." I said simply.

"Can ya let go of my ear!? That fucking hurts!" He growled.

"Would you rather have me dragging you by the hand?" I asked, amused. Now I know why he bugs me so much, it's just so fun to get a rise out of people! I should do this more often.

"It would be a hell of a lot less painful." He grumbled.

"If I do that, will you stop complaining?" I smirked.

"Yeah, fine, whatever!" Ya know, he's not even saying not to touch him in general. Who knew he liked being manhandled.

I let go of his ear, and he bolted.

Sneaky bastard.

!

ILRHN: Okay, things are gonna slow down now. No more 'Over the next week' and definitely no 'five years later…', Haha, I have learned, see?

So, love it, hate it? Review! Just remember, Flames will be used to help make Kenpachi Fried Chicken!


End file.
